AlphaBeta
by Aiyatsuki
Summary: KuroFai drabbles and one shots![warning shonenai] F: Forever in Flight, Fai has always been on the run but will a certain recurring nightmare make him think twice about his life? Will he finally accept something he's never accepted before? [DROPPED!]
1. April Affinity

**KuroFai Drabbles - AlphaBeta**

Wow! This is such a cliche idea! But u know...when in doubt, go with alliterations...or rather, when your brains fried and there's nothing but hot air left, revert to alliterations. Well, here's the ABC's of KuroFai drabble. There'll be 26 chappies, each one with fluffy, angsty, or just-plain-random drabble. By the end of this little adventure, I guarantee you'll know the ABC's like the back of your hand (no refunds...blabablahblahbablah...see stores for details...) xD xD xD But even though this is so totally stupid, I hope you'll still enjoy the drabbling... hugglez /333

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai_...nothing too big, just some KuroFai sweetness._

**Rating:** K+ _...since there really isn't anything too bad but then again it depends how offended u are by shonen-ai or if ur offended by it at all... -''_

**Pairing:** Kurogane x Fai _...duh! xD just kidding...I know how slow some people can be...coughcough me..._

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all! Only the drabbling is mine /3

**

* * *

****April Affinity**

Rain…There had been nothing but rain for the past week and Kurogane couldn't take any more of it. Being cooped up in a one-bedroom house with nothing but bread and milk for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, was more than sufficient damage to the brain. But, no, that wasn't what had driven the ninja to the point of insanity. The fact that there were only three beds was the hell of it all.

Obviously when Syaoran was asked to share the double bed with Sakura, both children flushed bright red and Syaoran stuttered a very lame excuse. The two next options that popped into Kurogane's head were simple: him and Syaoran or Fai and Syaoran…but the mage didn't waste time in suggesting _another_ option.

"Ah! How about I share the bed with my little Kurowanwan!"

Kurogane's reaction to this outburst was truly indescribable.

"WHAT? Why the hell would I do that?"

Rubbing his poor ears from possible hearing damage, Fai smiled at the fuming ninja and calmly answered him.

"Because the double bed is right by the window while the single beds are by the door. Obviously, if someone were to break in, they'd use the window. So…" Fai paused to do a little twirl around Kurogane, who was on the brink of exploding, "…if we share that bed, we'll be able to stop intruders before they reach the children."

There was no flaw in Fai's logic, even if he _had_ made it up on the spot, and Syaoran and Sakura were more than happy to comply.

"Three against one, Kuromyuu!" Fai chirped happily.

Several veins throbbed in Kurogane's temple as he opened his mouth to object. But before a single word escaped from his mouth, there was a flash of white and then nothingness as the ninja was suffocated by the sticky hold of something round and dough-like.

"Mmfet mnoof mmme myuu mufid mmumpling!" The ninja screamed, trying to get the "mufid mmumpling" off his head. …he could not.

Only when the ninja truly ran out of air, did Mokona let go and jump into the safety of Fai's arms.

"Four against one! Mokona wants to vote against Big Puppy too!" The white manjuu declared as Kurogane swayed dizzily from the temporary lack of oxygen.

So…with much complaint and protest from Kurogane…not to mention, the brief use of a straightjacket…it was decided that Big Puppy and Big Kitty would share the double bed.

For the first three days, Kurogane had refused to touch the bed, choosing the hard stone floor instead. By the fourth day however, Fai began to make the ninja live up to their agreement. Even though Kurogane clearly remembered starting out the nights on the floor, he would always, somehow, end up waking between the mage and the window, on that despicable double bed. For three days, it had been like this but the worse didn't come until yesterday.

When Kurogane woke in the morning, Fai was not only beside him but pressed rather tightly against him, his right leg crossed over Kurogane's abdomen, his right arm stretched across the ninja's chest.

"What the fu-" Kurogane cursed loudly, only to be hushed by the stirring of Syaoran in the other bed. "Shit," he hissed, body tensing up as he watched the boy make a few more turns before settling back into an almost undisturbed sleep.

"You shouldn't be so loud, Kuromyuu," a whisper tickled his ears, catching the ninja off guard and making him jump. With only the thought of getting as far away as possible from the mess of blond that had so suddenly blocked his vision, Kurogane scrambled back and hit his head rather hard on the window.

"Ah! Dammit!" Kurogane winced, rubbing his aching head before turning to Fai, "Why the hell were you sprawled all over me?" he hissed.

"Hm?" Fai cocked his head in faked ignorance.

A vein threatened to explode in Kurogane's temple, "The kids could've woken up and been permanently scarred for life!"

"Why? It wasn't anything…" There was a certain glint in the mage's eyes and a smile spread across his face.

"Anything what?" Kurogane asked.

Fai, still grinning, moved closer, eliminating what little distance they had between them to begin with, until, at last, the ninja was pinned against the window with his head locked in place between Fai's arms.

"Like this…" Fai whispered, lowering himself and pushing his lips gently onto the ninja's. After a few seconds of shocked paralysis, Kurogane's lips began to respond though his brain had yet to catch up. Was he being…kissed? B-by _Fai_?

Fai's tongue prodded Kurogane's gently, working its way into Kurogane's damp mouth. There was a moan as Kurogane leaned forward, physically wanting more, yet mentally still confused…but the mage had no intention of satisfying him. He broke the kiss off just as fast as he had started it, licking Kurogane's chin with a quick swipe of his tongue before waltzing right out of the room.

Greatly flustered and cheeks of cherry red, Kurogane stared dumbly at door through which the head of blond had disappeared. What had that been about? He still could not fully grasp it and when he finally got dressed and walked into the kitchen, Fai regarded him as if nothing had transpired between them.

"Would you like some tea, Kuropun?"

Tea. Would he like some tea… Kurogane didn't understand Fai at all. It felt like a dream. The kiss was like some odd daydream, out of place and so utterly intangible a memory, it barely even existed. Nothing more happened that day and when night came, the ninja slept soundly.

In the morning, Kurogane found he hadn't moved an inch from where he had fallen asleep on the floor, but Fai was gone, the bed sheets strewn aside in disarray. He wasn't sure why he should care if the wizard decided on a whim to disappear, but he did.

"Spinning, spinning, spinning…mmmm…" Mokona murmured, curling up in the mage's coat.

"Stupid manjuu," Kurogane mumbled.

Turning towards the wall, he shut his eyes against the bright light of dawn that was now seeping in through the un-curtained window and tried to get some more sleep. But after a few minutes of fruitless determination, he still could not fall asleep. Instead, images of yesterdays ordeal flashed through his mind, so clearly that Kurogane could almost feel those soft lips back on his.

"Ah, damn that stupid wizard!" he muttered, running his hand through his hair as he sat up. His eyes fell on the still-empty bed of ruffled sheets and could not help but think that Fai, wherever he was, was gloating over the torment and confusion that now beset his mind.

Sighing, Kurogane stood up and walked over to the bed. Where the hell could the mage be? He flopped down on the white bed sheets and stared up at the white ceiling. It was kind of depressing how white the room was. A little blue would be nice… a little blond perhaps…

"Ah! What the hell!" Kurogane hissed, hitting himself over the head, "It was just a little tease."

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he shut his eyes. Why was he getting all riled up over a stupid kiss? Like everything else the mage did, it was just something to annoy him, to enrage him, and bring about yet another attempted homicide. But, oh god, he had to admit it was good while it lasted.

"It was _very_ good…"

"Mm?"

Kurogane's eyes flew open at the all-too-familiar voice. "Gyaaaahh!" He exclaimed as he came face to face with the grinning mage, "Shit! You're even in my hallucinations!"

Fai quirked an eyebrow at the odd remark, "What do you mean Kurorin?"

"You..you're everywhere! Just leave me alone!" the ninja waved his arms in front of him, forcing Fai to back away.

Had Kurogane finally lost it? Had all these months of coping with the mage finally gotten to his brain? Or did he hit his head too hard on that window yesterday? Fai grabbed hold of Kurogane's arms in two quick movements and leaned forward to whisper into the ninja's ear.

"Did you miss me, Kurowan?"

The ninja froze, "Y-y-you're…real!"

Fai straightened up and let go of the ninja's arms, giving him a quizzical look, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Y-y-you…" Kurogane backed away, flustered and blushing, "Why did you kiss me?"

The mage smiled, a little surprised but still finding the question very amusing. He crawled a little closer to Kurogane and ran his fingers teasingly over the ninja's cheek, "Don't you know?"

"If I knew, why would I be asking you?" Kurogane asked in a petulant tone, deciding it was better than looking flustered and cherry-like.

"Would you like another?" Fai asked, getting dangerously close.

"What! No! W-why would I wa-" But before Kurogane could finish protesting, Fai sealed his lips shut with another fleeting kiss, this time no more than a peck.

"Stop toying with me you stupid wiz-"

Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck and whispered, "Not so loud…Syaoran and Sakura are stirring…"

"Then stop with the god damn teasing!" he hissed.

"Kurotan, but I'm not," Fai said, kissing the ninja's cheek as Kurogane lapsed into another temporary paralysis.

"Y-you're not?"

"Of course not," Fai said, nuzzling the ninja's neck. After a few moments of speechlessness, Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai's waist.

"You're so cute," the mage whispered into his ear.

Kurogane grunted in response. There was a giggle and then something warm and damp ran over Kurogane's ear.

"Gyaaaahh! What the he-"

There was a gasp and Kurogane broke off. They turned around, finding Syaoran staring at them, wide-eyed, "K-Kurogane-san! Fye-san!" Flushing a nice shade of red, he rolled over on his bed and stuttered, "G-g-gomen na sai!"

* * *

**A/N: **YAY! You actually read it! ...even though it's so totally random and pointless... xD still, won't you spare some time to R&R and make me all warm and fuzzy inside /333 mwee! 


	2. Beloved Ballerina

**KuroFai Drabbles - AlphaBeta**

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Kurogane x Fai_...er...do I even have to mention this from now on? xD_

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all! Only the drabbling is mine /3

- Kuro: _Sue her anyways!_

_- _Me: _NO!_

- Kuro: _You must pay for doing this to me! (takes out sword)_

- Me: _Aaaaaaaahh! Fai help meeeeeeee!_

- Fai: (_glomp)_

- Kuro:_Get off me!_

- Me: _YAY!_**

* * *

**

**Beloved Ballerina**

"WHAT?" Kurogane stared in disbelief, "HAVE YOU NO SENSE OF DIGNITY?"

Fai smiled, "But Kuropun…" he flung his arms around the dumbfounded ninja "…it'll be fun"

Trying to break free of the mage's vice-like gripe, Kurogane growled, "Fun? Are you kidding me?" Disturbing images of Fai in a frilly dress came to mind and he couldn't help but shudder.

Of all the places they had been to, this was definitely the worst. There were times when Kurogane wondered if that stupid little manjuu dropped them into these chaotic worlds on purpose. He wouldn't put it past Yuuko to lie to him. That fat steamed bun must have dropped them into this world with the sole intention of torturing him. Why he aught to wring Mokona's neck…that is, if the little thing even had one…

Who would've thought that there was a world obsessed with dancing. All over town, not a single person was seen walking or just standing. No, these people were not normal. They would waltz over to the bakery or do a little jig while waiting in line. For them, dancing was living – if they ever stopped, they'd probably drop down dead.

Fai, of course, skipping around like his usual cheerful self, found himself right at home. For Kurogane, however, it was a living nightmare. Not only did the people always dance, they were just naturally bouncy and hyper. When something was funny, they didn't laugh, they giggled. Either there was some special "happy" gene installed in them or they were high on drugs and being surrounded by them had a very bad effect on the ninja. His eyes were beginning to feel as if they would twitch themselves out of their sockets one day.

And as if things weren't bad enough, Mokona just had to sense a magical aura coming from the town hall. Of all the balls these crazy people attended, none was more important than their annual "Winter Wonderland", which, of course, was held in the town hall. It was a ball open only to couples but it did not specify what kinds of couples. Be it a girl and a guy, two guys, or two girls, all were welcome as long as they abide to two simple rules. Both of them had to be between 20 and 50 years of age and if it was two guys or two girls, one of them had to play the role of a girl and the other, a guy. For guys, that meant wearing makeup, donning a dress, and all the other merry horrors of cross-dressing.

"Why the hell do I have to do this again?" Kurogane sighed, having given up on breaking free of the arms around his neck… who knew the mage could be so strong?

Fai found a nice place on Kurogane's shoulder to rest his head as he began to explain the whole ordeal to the ninja once more. Kurogane could be very slow at times…or perhaps just prone to denial, "That's because, the wave of magic Mokona felt is probably another feather. To find out if it is, two of us must attend the ball, but Syaoran and Sakura are too young. So…_we_ will have to go instead…you and me…as a _couple_…"

The ninja flushed and Fai gave him a nice little lick on the neck, giggling as Kurogane went wild, "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL!"

"It's just a dance, Kuromyuu!" Fai smiled, still unwilling to set Kurogane free, "You know…you're really cute when you get all riled up like that."

The ninja couldn't take anymore…

Ripping Fai's arms from his neck, Kurogane pushed the mage roughly onto the rolled-up futon, a wicked smirk playing across his face as all the different ways of murdering the blond _waltzed_ happily across his mind. But before Kurogane could execute any one of his ingenious plans, Sakura entered the room with a humongous pink bag. Scrawled over it, in an elegant script, was the name of the town's most famous dress shop.

"Fai-san, here's your dre – Kurogane-san!" Sakura dropped the bag in shock. For a few moments, she could do nothing but stare at the awkward scene before her. Then slowly, with much willpower, she backed out of the room and shut the door.

"…you should think before you get aggressive, Kurorin!" Fai smiled, planting a kiss on the ninja's nose.

* * *

Kurogane had caught a glimpse of the dress when Sakura dropped the bag but it was no more than a glimpse, and a mere glimpse could not prepare him for what he saw when Fai stepped out of the bathroom. 

What ever aspects made Fai even slightly masculine before were completely effaced. If he hadn't known better, Kurogane would've described Fai as being – well – beautiful. But, no, men were not beautiful…or at least they shouldn't be…not in Kurogane's mind. Yet, the ninja couldn't help but admit that Fai looked disgustingly good in a dress. Perhaps for Fai, he would make an exception. Yes, the mage was indeed beautiful.

Covered in frills and bows, the gown was a blend of all blues, the darks and lights accentuating Fai's – odd as it may seem – curves. The top was a strapless corset, adorned with many unnecessary ribbons and kept up only by how tightly it had been laced. From this corset erupted several layers of frilly skirts, only knee-length in the front but creating quite a long train in the back. The mage had gone as far as wearing white knee-high stockings, which, of course, were frilly as well. But they _did _make quite a nice contrast with his midnight blue heels.

And then, there was Fai himself: his pale cheeks were now a tint more pink, his lips, a hint more red, and his eyes actually looked nice in the mascara and eyeliner he had applied. No, not nice…more like amazing. His hair had been swept out of his face with a diamond-studded barrette, making it easier to see his facial features. Everything about the mage bewitched Kurogane and he couldn't help but wonder why nature made the blond a guy.

"Sorry for taking so long in the bathroom," Fai said, grinning, "Corsets are impossible to lace on your own."

"Y – you could have asked me to…" Kurogane trailed off, realizing what he had just said.

Fai smiled and took the ninja's arm, "I'll let you unlace it for me when we come back…"

Kurogane grunted, trying very hard not to blush, "We are only doing this for the feather…"

"But it requires us to be a _couple_," Fai whispered, putting extra emphasis on the word _couple_.

"STOP WHISPERING!" Kurogane took Fai's hand and walked stiffly out the room. Hopefully the children would be asleep by now. There was no need to inflict more damage on his dignity than was necessary…that is if he had any left to damage.

* * *

The number of people who had attended was impressive to say the least. There were so many that several couples had to move out into the courtyard to make room. Kurogane and Fai had been lucky, though, and found themselves inside the warm shelter of the ballroom. Though squished and having hardly enough room to breath, let alone dance, they were grateful that they did not have to spend their night out in the snow. Fai was quite accustomed to this weather but wearing a dress in this kind of weather was a completely different matter. 

"WELCOME!" A voice boomed from the balcony and the hustle and bustle quieted down. A man in silk red robes strode out from the shadows. His long, ebony hair was braided and his face held a warm smile.

"That's interesting…" Fai quirked an eyebrow and at Kurogane's questioning look, he broke into an enigmatic smile.

Before the ninja could ask what was so funny and _interesting_, the man on the balcony continued, "My fellow dancers, I welcome you tonight to the annual 'Winter Wonderland' ball. It is my pleasure to announce that this year we are going to award the 'Prima Ballerina' and his/her date with a little jest. I will leave it to you to guess what it entails. And now, let the dance begin!"

The drummers drummed out a steady three-beat pattern and instantaneously, all the neighboring couples got ready for the first waltz. Looking around, Kurogane took note of where his hands should be: one on Fai's waist and the other taking his hand. The mage smiled and followed suit, delicately placing his other hand on Kurogane's neck, the icy touch sending shivers down the ninja's back.

"Just follow my lead…" Fai whispered, "that is, unless you know how to waltz…"

Kurogane just grunted. The music started and Fai whirled into motion, pulling the ninja with him.

After several clumsy stumbles, Fai said quietly as not to be overheard, "You have to act like you're leading, Kurorin. After all, you _are_ the _guy_."

"But you said to follow your lead!" Kurogane hissed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to _drag_ you across the dance floor. I'll never win "Prima Ballerina" like this…"

"WHAT?"

Fai grinned giving the ninja another tug that sent him flying into another couple, "It's obvious, isn't it? The feather must have something to do with this 'jest'."

"Could you possibly tug any harder?" Kurogane growled.

"Then take the lead, Kuromyuu! Waltzing isn't _that_ hard to learn…"

Obviously, "_that_" did not apply to Kurogane. It was only during the fifth and last waltz that he finally got the hang of it. Sadly for the ninja, the orchestra did not wait for him to learn and after their string of waltzes, they switched to the more sedate minuet. After so much twirling, it took another torturous round of dances for Kurogane to learn. And when he finally acquired this skill, another was presented. Thus, his evening progressed, one impossible dance after another.

When at last the clock struck midnight, the man from the balcony strode out once more, now to announce the end, "I have watched you all with close scrutiny. Your extravagant dancing and magnificent clothing astound me. And now as I bring this ball to an end, it pains me to choose only one 'Prima Ballerina' for there are far too many lovely men and women out there who deserve this title."

The robed man paused as his audience broke into applause. Kurogane, having been pushed to his limit, slumped against Fai's slender frame, hoping the mage could hold up his weight for his legs were reduced to nothing but jelly and wax.

"You better win," Kurogane said wearily.

Fai just smiled, "We'll see…"

With the fervent claps diminishing, the robed man continued, "Tonight our lovely 'Prima Ballerina' is indeed a beauty to behold. He is a man of whom our country has never seen before. He is a traveler to this world, new to our customs and culture. Yet, he has proven himself exceptionally graceful and fit for this title. Let me introduce the belle of our dance tonight, Fai D. Fluorite!"

"Waaaahhh!" Kurogane cried as Fai dropped him in surprise, "What the – You didn't have to just let go of me! F – Fai…"

Slowly, the mage rose into the air, his expression, one of bewilderment. Reaching the height of about four meters off the ground, Fai's ascent stopped and there was a flash of blinding light. The whole ballroom broke into excited whispers, then "Ooooh"s and "Aaahhh"s as Fai emerged from a shower of petals, with a beautiful pair of feathered wings. The mages eyes were now closed and his entire body hung limply from the wings as if he were asleep.

"_Fly_," Kurogane heard the man on the balcony say. In a gust of wind, the wings flapped into action and brought Fai's unconscious form out through the main doors.

_"Flutter, fly as angels do,_

_On winter days of dreamless sleep,_

_Touch the skies, so dark, so blue,_

_Then like the snow, in heaven's keep,_

_Unlock the skies, I call,_

_And down to earth, you'll fall…"_

Before the robed man could finish, Kurogane had already understood the chant and was fighting his way through the crowd, "FAI!"

Just as he broke free of the throng and stumbled into the cold chill of winter, he saw the mage's wings disappear and Fai's still unconscious body fell "like snow" from the sky. Cursing under his breath, Kurogane dashed in the direction of the mage, arms extended to catch the stupid blond. Slipping precariously on some ice, he barely made it in time, falling backwards as Fai's weight dropped abruptly into his arms.

"Shit!" He swore, toppling over into the snow.

Slowly, Fai's eyes opened, his expression, dazed, "W-What happened?"

"That crazy guy on the balcony nearly killed you, you idiot!"

Fai blinked.

"How the hell can you not remember?"

Slowly realization dawned on the mage, and he smiled "Oh!"

"What? Do you find amusement in your attempted murder?" Kurogane muttered, his eyes twitching. How Fai could smile at such a thing was beyond him.

The mage just shook his head and continued smiling. Leaning down, he rested his head in the crook of Kurogane's shoulder and whispered gently into the ninja's ear, "I'll tell you everything when we get home…"

* * *

"…so you knew that the man had magic? And you knew that what Mokona felt wasn't the feather?" Fai nodded, "Then why the hell did you let him almost kill you!" 

"Because, Kuropyuu, he wasn't trying to kill me," the mage smiled.

Kurogane shook his head, "If he wasn't trying to kill you, what in god's name _was_ he trying to do?"

"Didn't you hear his spell?"

"Yeah, I heard enough to know that you were going to plummet down to earth…"

"Well, if you had listened a little longer you would've caught the last couplet:

…into arms of fair beloved,

The prince your heart doth covet."

Fai turned around giving the ninja a kiss on his nose, "It means, _I_ love _you_."

Kurogane stared, paralyzed by the mage's soft gaze, "I – " For the first time, it didn't matter that he had been sent on a ridiculous mission only to find out that the stupid manjuu had miscalculated again.

Taking the ninja's arms, Fai wrapped them gently around himself and whispered, "You can help unlace my corset now…"

* * *

**A/N: **(O.o) woah! That was actually long! xD shocked myself as well... Fai's dress is so pretty! Wheee! runs off to do fanart now :-D my imagination is so awesome! bows xD xD jkjk, this was such a cliche piece...I know (sweat drop) 

Well I hope you still C&C and await my next installment...

...I just had to get B out of the way cause guess what? **C**HRISTMAS is coming up! xD Wonder what tortures that will hold for our poor little Kurowanwan

Kuro: (_squirms under Fai's body...the mage refuses to get off even after the glompage is over) I WILL KILL YOU! One of these days! I WILL kill u!_

(sweat drop) eh heh heh heh ...(runs away)


	3. Christmas Cooque

**KuroFai Drabbles - AlphaBeta**

**Warnings:** A dab of yaoi, nothing too detailed but shonen-ai is a duh xD

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Kurogane x Fai..._from now on I'm notgoing tobother with"pairing" infounless there's ahint of some other pairing involvedxD_

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all! Only teh evil drabbling is mine. Moohahaha!

**Note: **Cooque is the noun form of "cocky" because...er...because I say so. xD heehee. Alliterations must die! They are so evil.

* * *

**Christmas Cooque**

Holidays. They were so meaningless. At least in Kurogane's mind, they were. The worst holiday of all, however, was something the people of this world liked to call Christmas. There was this madman's tale about a fat old man in a bright red suit who broke into your house at night. But, obviously, the guy couldn't be like a normal burglar and use the windows or doors… Oh, no! He used the _chimney_. And to make things even more crazy, he _gave_ away stuff instead of _stealing_ like you're supposed to. The whole damn story freaked the hell out of Kurogane.

To the people of this world, the old man was like a god. They worshiped him every moment of their pitiful lives. Or, at least, they started to. Right after the four of them arrived, it began to snow and that white stuff falling from the skies brought with it some mighty odd things. Like a disease, people all over town began to sing these strange upbeat psalms and throwing strings of flashing lights over their houses. It was annoying to say the least. His eyes were sore and the "carols" kept getting stuck in his head. Sometimes, without thinking, Kurogane would find himself humming one of those vulgar songs.

There were _some_ songs, however, that didn't relate to Santa Claus or Jolly Old Saint Nick (all of which were code names for that plump old man in red) but that didn't make them any better. They were just as disturbing as songs like "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" which went something along the lines of:

_You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town _

He's making a list  
And checking it twice  
Gonna find out who's naughty or nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town

He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake!

Not only did the song make Kurogane look over his shoulder every other second but it also made him pity the children of this world. To be scolded in such a disgustingly cheerful way… To be forced into believing that there was some strange-looking man who knew their every move… Stalking them… Watching them… Always… Always watching… God! It was a wonder how these children didn't just pop from all the fear and anxiety these songs provoked.

The other songs were about things like dancing around a tree or flying deer with glowing noses. It was frightening what these people could come up with. The worst of the bunch however, was a song about some guy who sent his love a thousand different species of birds, maids, and pipers… Who in their right mind sends someone pipers?

With all these strange customs, it was a wonder how no one but Kurogane felt uncomfortable. Instead, the others seemed to, dare he say it, _enjoy_ themselves. Fai, in particular, appeared to have found his calling in life.

Currently, the mage was rolling around on the rug Sakura had gotten him. Being Christmas Eve, the children had gone out shopping, with Mokona tagging along like usual. As for Kurogane…why, he was actually making good use of his time. Tonight was when the rumored Santa Claus would drop by and the ninja was intent on stopping him before he _did anything_. There was no way in hell Kurogane was going to believe that the old man would just fly away after going through all the trouble of squeezing through their chimney… at least not without doing anything crazy like burning the house down. Or maybe he'd disguise one of their presents as a bomb and try to blow up the princess. Well, whatever his diabolical scheme was, Kurogane would without a doubt stop him. So far, the ninja had surreptitiously set up some wires by the chimney. That way, if Santa managed to get through without getting burned by the fire, he'd trip and make enough noise to wake Kurogane up.

"Kurokuro! Kurorin! Kuromyuu! Kurotan! Kuropiko-kurowanko-kuropyon!" Fai chimed happily, jumping up from his place on the rug, "Hyuuu! You're finally getting into the Christmas spirit!" Throwing his arms around the ninja, Fai gave the Kurogane's left ear a little nip.

"Get off of me you baka! Ever heard of personal spa-GAHH!"

Tightening his hold on Kurogane's waist, Fai dragged the ninja away from his wires, "Come share my new rug, Kurochan!"

"What's so goddamn – ow! – special about a – ow! – rug?" It was times like these that Kurogane really wished he hadn't gotten together with the mage. But oh god! That night a few months back, Fai had been everything the ninja yearned for. With three words he had managed to steal Kurogane's heart forever.

"It's not just any rug, Kurorin…" with Kurogane now standing over the pale pink carpet, Fai threw himself onto the ninja and sent them both toppling over, "…it's new and new rugs are fun to _roll around_ on."

Feeling the mage's warm tongue run delicately over his neck, Kurogane could only lie on the pink bristles and shudder. "I…I need to stop that man from breaking in tonight…" the ninja breathed, trying to make his arms move, "…Fai…Stop…I need…"

"Come on, Kuropipi… Before Sakura and Syaoran come back…" turning the ninja around, Fai slipped under him, "Just…once?"

It was irritating how cute the mage could be at times. Just one glimmer, just one sparkle, just one twinkle in those bright blue eyes and Kurogane was a goner. Leaning in, the ninja placed a few soft kisses on Fai's slender neck, running his hands over the mage's chest and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, "Just once…"

"mmm…Kuro…pon…" Fai couldn't help but squirm under Kurogane's touch. Lower and lower, those strong fingers ventured, pressing on all the mage's sensitive spots as if there was a map ingrained into Kurogane's mind. "I love you…" Fai whispered, licking Kurogane's chin and pulling him into a slow, hard kiss as the fingers reached his pant's zipper. The mage moaned, pulling away for a second to shake off his shirt. Then, nibbling his way up Kurogane's neck, Fai found the ninja's lips once more.

"You're…so…slow…" Fai panted, burying himself into Kurogane's chest as the ninja's fingers lingered teasingly over his half-open zipper.

Ignoring Fai's complaints, the ninja moved away from the zipper completely, grabbing hold of the mage's neck instead. It would be nice to teach Fai some patience once in a while. Finding a pleasant spot below Fai's ear, Kurogane began sucking playfully, watching as a red blemish blossomed on the mage's pale skin.

"Kuroriiin…" Fai moaned, though Kurogane could definitely hear a slight whine playing in his voice. The ninja licked the spot a few more times, trying to suppress his erection. Just drag it out a few more minutes… make Fai beg a little, for a change…

"Ku-ro-RIN!" The mage cried, tugging on Kurogane's shirt, "It's…so…tight…" Fai's breath was coming out short. Burrowing deeper into the ninja's chest, he moaned and waited impatiently for Kurogane to finish where he left off, "…so…tight…Kuro-"

_Click_

"We're back! Kurokurowanwa- eh?" Mokona blinked, poking out from Sakura's shopping bag.

In one quick movement, Kurogane had grabbed the mage's blouse from the floor and thrown it over his shoulders, pushing Fai's face deeper into his chest so that the mage's panting would be muffled.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, a worried look passing over her face.

"N-nothing's wrong…Fa- the goddamn mage just got a fever and passed out on me…I – I'll take him to his room…" gathering Fai into his arms, Kurogane stumbled up the stairs, cursing his luck. It was already hard enough to look normal with the stiffness in his lower regions. Under the mage's added weight, it was near impossible.

"…it's…your…fault…" Fai whispered, drawing sharp breaths as he clutched tightly onto Kurogane's shirt.

> > >

The sun had dropped under the horizon hours ago and Kurogane had his ear pressed against the door, ready to spring at the slightest sound. So far, there was nothing. Looking around the room, he took note of the faint moonlight stretching across the wrinkled bed sheets that covered a bump, which was Fai. It was surprisingly small lump but that could just be the mage curling up to block out the cold. An irritated look crossed the ninja's face and he let out a deep sigh. How the mage could sleep so soundly tonight was a mystery in and of itself. Not only was there the impending threat of Santa breaking in, but after such an awkward incident, Kurogane was sure he'd suffer insomnia for weeks.

Shaking his head to free himself of unwanted recollections, the ninja turned back to the job at hand. The house was silent. No, not _silent_, he could hear the mage's… Turning from the door, Kurogane watched the lump on Fai's bed, listening for his steady breathing. There was none. Nor did the lump rise and fall. Walking over to the mage's bedside, Kurogane lifted the sheets and in one quick movement, threw them aside.

"Pillows?" The possibilities raced through Kurogane's mind. It could mean many things, the most likely of which being that this Santa kidnapped Fai. But how? He couldn't possibly have slipped through the window without the ninja noticing… could he?

Suddenly, there was a rattling downstairs. Without a moment to lose, the ninja slipped through the door and, as quietly as he could, crept down the stairs. Reaching the last few steps, Kurogane drew his sword. The living room was untouched but there was definitely someone in the bathroom. With a few more clinks and clatters, the door finally inched open. Kurogane stilled his breath.

A shadow stretched across the floor, long and slender, as its bearer slowly stepped into the light. It was not Santa, at least not from the descriptions Kurogane had heard. Instead, the ninja saw a stranger dressed in some flowing pink robe with a white veil masking his face. Everything about him was ghostly and pale, yet enchantingly beautiful.

Gliding over the bare wooden floor with an ethereal delicacy, the specter stopped by the chimney and pulled out some tiny trinkets from the folds of his robe. His sleeve slid down to his elbows, like water, leaving the angelically pale skin underneath in clear view as he distributed his treasures among the hanging stockings. For some unknown reason, Kurogane found he could not look away from the bare arm.

There was something nostalgic about the ghostly figure. Stepping slowly, carefully, out of the shadows, Kurogane descended the last few steps and approached, sword ready. Perhaps this was one of Santa's servants: those – what were they called again? – _elves_. Either way, this person must know something about Fai's whereabouts.

"Who are you?" Kurogane asked in a low voice, "Where is the mage?"

The specter stopped, withdrawing his hand from the last stocking. For a few minutes there was silence and then, much to Kurogane's surprise, the strange man broke into a fit of giggles. In a movement too fast for the ninja's eyes to register, Kurogane found his sword, slipped gently out of his hand as two arms wrap themselves around his neck.

"You were worried, weren't you…Kuropon?" a voice tickled his ear.

"F-Fai?"

Reluctantly releasing his hold, the ghostly figure reached up and drew back his veil. It was, indeed, the mage's smiling face that met Kurogane's eyes.

"What in god's name are y-" Fai broke him off, catching the ninja's lips in a soft but sudden kiss.

"Shh, the others are still asleep…here…" Taking Kurogane's hand, Fai dropped a silver locket into it. A tiny snowflake with undeniable intricacy was engraved on its octagonal surface, "Open it…" Fai whispered and Kurogane did so. Inside, were several locks of cream-gold hair tied together with a red ribbon and beside them, a photo of the mage smiling. …but it wasn't just any smile…it was one that actually reached his eyes; something the ninja didn't get to see very often.

"I-"

"You're really too gullible, Kuropyon," Fai said cheerfully, trying to mask the embarrassment Kurogane was causing him. The ninja seemed to be so moved by the gift, it was only natural for Fai to feel a bit flustered, "Santa is just a little fairytale made to entertain little children. He's not real. And as for my dressing up, it's custom for people to dress up as Santa on Christmas Eve but since we didn't have a Santa costume, I decided I would dress up as a Christmas spirit instead. Did you really think I had been kidnapped? You worry a whole lot as well," Fai paused. Then slowing down a little, he pressed himself gently into Kurogane's chest. "…but that's what I love about you…" he said, now in a soft wistful voice "…underneath all that gruff solemnity, you're…really _something_… Something loving. Something caring. Something childish and sweet. I –"

This time it was Kurogane who did the silencing, pulling the mage into a long hard kiss. "Don't be so goddamn sentimental…" Kurogane said softly "…I love you too much as it is…"

Fai felt his cheeks burn up and he smiled, kissing Kurogane back on the nose, "You still haven't finished what we started…"

* * *

**N/A:** God! This installment is the strangest of the bunch. xD I have no idea what I was thinking. It's just what you get when you drag out a drabble for a week. Well, I'll try explaining... It's basically because my style andmood change so much in such a short period of time. I started out this story with a humorous, light feel because I was in the mood for it but then I stopped and put it off for a day. By the time I picked it up again, I was in the mood for...well...something erotic xP. And then I put it off again. Finally, I ended it with some fluffiness cause I wanted fluff, lots o' fluff! heehee. Yeah, well, if you only read the parts by themselves, it doesn't sound half bad but put together, it's so confusing and strange. -sigh- well, if you found it enjoyable forreasons I cannot possibly grasp, plz R&R. 

Oh and Merry EXTREMELY LATE Christmas! xD So sorry everyone! Laziness is innate, it seems.

- Ai-chan /333


	4. Dear Discoveries

**KuroFai Drabbles - AlphaBeta**

**Warnings:** A dab of yaoi, nothing too detailed but shonen-ai is definately a duh xD

**Rating:** K+ (absolutely nothing interesting...this one's just plain fluff)

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns TRC in all its glory, I'm just a pathetic writer wanting to contribute to their beautiful creation ;;

* * *

**Dear Discoveries**

There was truly no word to describe the mage. Crazy would be too light. Stupid wouldn't really be truthful (despite all the times I've called him that). And cheery would only apply if you barely knew him. It's all too easy to see through that smile of his… which annoys me to no end. If I really _had_ to find a word, I'd have to go with "Fai". Well, sure. It's not technically a _word_ but it certainly should be. Why, you ask? …do I really have to explain? Well… if it _was_ a word, I wouldn't have lost the bet. I wouldn't have to be subjected to the horrors of following the mage's every whim.

It's been a hell of a day and I'm sure you'd like to hear the wicked details but we must take my sanity into consideration here. So, instead, lets focus more on what's currently up the mage's sleeve. I cant read Fai's mind but god how I wish I could right now… There's this evil twinkle in his eyes and paired with that ridiculous grin of his, he looks a bit… delusional.

"Hold still," he says, inching closer. This is it… the last favor of the day… after this, I'll be a free man! I just have to endure this, despite how somewhere deep down in my guts I'm getting the feeling that this'll be one nightmare I wont forget.

Now, his nose is barely a centimeter from mine and I can feel his breath on my skin… it's sending shivers down my spine, though I'm not sure why. And as for my stomach, it's churning. His smile widens, "Kuropon, your so tense…" He raises a hand and runs it through my hair, icy fingers delicately grazing over my neck. The shivers intensify and, accidentally, I let Fai see my hand tremble. He doesn't let it show, he never lets anything show, but I know he's having a fit of evil giggling somewhere in the back of his mind.

Damn it! Damn my hand! Damn these stupid shivers! Damn him! And what the hell is on his mind, I still can't tell.

"Close your eyes and whisper my name, Kurorin," the mage chirps quietly in my ear, his hand still curled around my neck.

My eyes twitch slightly but I have no choice and I obey. It would be against the samurai's code of honor to do otherwise. "F-Fai," I whisper, hesitantly.

"That's my Kurowanwan!" the mage exclaims, "Now…" he leans even closer, falling into my chest. I cringe and my eyelids almost fly open but I remember in time and begrudgingly, keep them shut. "Wrap your arms around me," he says. I don't move. No, my mind tells me, he couldn't have said that. What the hell did he take me for? I wait.

"Wrap them around me, Kuropiko," he repeats. This time, I do as I am told for there's no mistake. He said what he had said and despite how strange it seemed, it was an order so I can do nothing but obey – obey and tremble like a nervous little puppy, which was probably the reaction he was looking for. I curse myself over and over again. Dammit!

The mage pushes into me, wraps his arms tighter around my neck, and whispers, "Let's stay like this for a while, Kurokuro…" he pauses and when he starts again, there's an ounce of sadness in his tone, "let's stay like this until the clock strikes midnight." _…because then you'll be **free** of me._ It's odd how I knew that was what he wanted to say… It is the first time I ever guessed anything about him and felt certain about my deduction. I want to open my eyes. I want to see if he is enjoying this… see if he's enjoying my increasing discomfort. But something in me says that he is not teasing. I don't want to listen. It's against my normal self to listen to such a stupid thing. …but I do. And I don't just listen… I believe. For once, the mage is not teasing me.

I feel his body's warmth flood through me and I find it surprisingly comforting. My body begins to relax and I tighten my arms, wanting him closer, wanting to feel more of his warmth. He lets out a surprised gasp and I grunt in embarrassment, yet my hold does not loosen.

"So, this is what you had in mind for your last request?" I sigh, in faked irritation. The mage takes a deep breath and there is a moment of silence. Then, to my surprise, he lets go of my neck and slips out of my hold. Was it midnight already. Indeed it was… I had a faint remembrance of a far off clanging.

I open my eyes. I can't help myself. For the second time, I have read the mage's mind, finding his sad eyes to be exactly what I had expected. I realize that I've caught him off guard and his face, finally free of its plastic smile, was doleful with hints of regret.

"Fai," I say softly… This is the first time I've said his name off my own accord.

He is brought back by my voice and he quickly hides behind his smile, not wanting to show me any more. But I have already seen him…the true him. And now, I seem to be able to understand.

"Yes?" he asks, his tone veiled in all too many lies.

I get up and gather him in my arms. It is so unlike me. The great Kurogane should not be like this… yet I cant help myself. It is unbearable. Seeing Fai like this is unbearable. He won't tell me the truth. He never does. He hopes to never show me it either. And yet, he wants me to bring him out of his loneliness. I see it now. I understand.

He squirms slightly in my arms and tries to push me away. He knows that he has shown me his weakness and he does not want to be weak. "Don't move," I say. …slowly, he stops. I lean forward and whisper in his ear, "Close your eyes."

"Kurop-" but he breaks off for I've stolen his lips. Now it is me pushing into him and he gives way, finally showing me his truths. I move my mouth and he moves with me. My tongue finds his and I dive into him. I want his all. I realize that he is not the only one showing his truths.

I break off for a breath and I see that his eyes are closed, tears streaming down his cheeks in endless rivulets. "Fai," I whisper. He doesn't stop. He cannot stop. The lies have built up and like a tower of sticks at its limit, they are falling, breaking. He buries himself in my chest and sobs. My arms willingly supply him with a new wall of defense, now that his old one has crumbled.

"Let's stay like this…" I say, lowering my head to drop a kiss on his slender neck "…forever."

…because that's how long I'll love you.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh gawd! Digs a hole and hides... I know, I suck! First of all, I've been procrastinating for-like-EVER and I'm sooooo sorry! uu plz accept my humblest apologies xDD heehee anyhoo, about this chappie... Like all my other's, there's no real point and my style is NEVER constant...ugh! WHYYYYYY? -cough- ahem... I'm ok. But seriously, it's so messed up. I start out wanting to write some crack and then I switch over to attempting (take note of the word "_attempting_") seduction, on Fai's part, and finally, I end with pure fluff... kinda sounds like my last chapter, now that I think about it... Well, this one I actually did in one sitting. Oh and ignore the terrible title...meh heh... alliterations are torture. 

Hope you'll review and I'll be back real soon with another installment, I promise. (I'll force it out of myself if needed...it'll be punishment for making all of you guys wait...what? 3 months? xP ack! -knocks self over head-)

Ai

**edit: **title change... used to be "Difficulty Denying" which makes no sense whatsoever


	5. Easter Evils

**KuroFai Drabbles - AlphaBeta **

**Warnings:** A dab of yaoi... a _really_ small dab. Shonen-ai? duh!

**Rating:**T (maybe... not really... somewhere between T and K+. I mean, nothing really happens.)

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns TRC forever and always 33

* * *

**Easter Evils**

"Kurokuro!"

The ninja cringed and slid back into the shadows.

"Kuropiko! Kurotan!"

The voice was drawing nearer...

"Kuropuuuuun!" Came the happy ring of Fai's voice. Now it seemed to be no more than a few steps away. If Kurogane didn't move fast, he'd be discovered for sure...

Slowly, the ninja swung his body to the left, then to the right, trying his best not to make too much noise. He hobbled down the dark corridor much like the way a penguin would, only difference being, there was plastic cutting painfully into his neck, wrists, and ankles. It was bad enough putting up with Fai's daily whims without being subjected to the horrors of his holiday fancies. And to think people couldn't understand why the ninja hated holidays so much… In fact, sometimes it even seemed like a conspiracy to Kurogane. Every holiday they ever came across on their journey seemed to lend themselves, perfectly, to Fai's nature. …much too perfectly to be just a few coincidences.

This time, the mage had decided to take on the role of predator, leaving Kurogane to be his prey. He'd gone as far as to lay out traps… and not just any traps… _Fai_-traps. They were traps that no normal human being could see. So cleverly hidden, yet so utterly unavoidable, they had truly made a living nightmare out of Kurogane's day.

It all started around noon. Fai had mentioned something about bunnies and eggs the night before but nothing could have prepared Kurogane for _this_. After lunch, the ninja had decided to take a bath, which Sakura kindly offered to prepare. It seemed innocent enough… The three of them, Kurogane, Fai and Syaoran, were always risking their lives for the princess, it was only natural for her to show some gratitude. Not in a million years could Kurogane have suspected her to be in league with the mage.

Only when he lowered himself into the warm foam-covered bathwater did he realize what a big mistake he'd made. Under it's bubbly surface was something hard and plastic. And before the ninja's mind could register anything more, it attached itself to his body and encased him in what seemed to be… an _egg_. A huge polka-dotted, pink and yellow egg.

Unable to move, Kurogane's gaze traveled up to the ceiling where he noticed a message left by the mage:

"Congratulations, Kuropiko!

You have completed your transformation!

Now, all you have to do is get yourself out of that tub and avoid being caught…

If you don't, a horrible surprise awaits.

Much love,

E.B.F.

(easter bunny Fai)"

After a few moments of hopeless thrashing, the ninja managed to free himself from the tub. He didn't know what Fai had up his sleeve, nor did he care… All Kurogane had to hear – or rather, _see_ – were the words "horrible surprise" and he knew he was goner. Him turning into an egg was the least of his worries now. He could live with being an egg but with this _surprise_, he could not. It was sure to be the death of him… if not physically, then mentally.

Half stumbling, half rolling, Kurogane had then spent the rest of the afternoon making his way down one hallway to the next, rounding each corner with the utmost care. …but caution didn't help much in Fai's little game of capture-the-Kuro-egg. With all the care he had exercised, the ninja still managed to fall victim to every trap he came across.

As a result, "the bunny" was now hot on his trail. Hobbling down the hallway as fast as he could, Kurogane tried his best to escape. But he didn't even cover half the distance when Fai decided to round the corner.

"Kuropiko! There you are!" the mage cried. He was garbed in a disturbingly pink bunny-suit, his ears slightly lopsided and long plastic whiskers sticking out of his bright pink nose. Giving his Kuro-egg a cute little grin, Fai hopped down the hall at an alarmingly fast pace (at least in comparison to Kurogane's, it was).

There was only one thing Kurogane could think of doing now. It wasn't guaranteed to save him but it was worth a try. Swinging his entire body weight to the left, he fell onto his side. It took a few seconds of flailing before he managed to propel the egg forward with his hands but once he got going it became effortless. He was rolling fast, a lot faster than before… but still, not fast enough. Despite all his hard effort, Fai was still getting nearer and nearer. It was over…

Closing his eyes, Kurogane prayed that he'd live through whatever this "surprise" happened to be.

"Hyuu!" The Fai-bunny cried triumphantly as he flung his arms over Kurogane's pink and yellow egg-belly, stopping him in mid-roll, "I caught you, Kuropon! …which means…" a smirk spread across the mage's face "…not a minute to lose!"

In one swift movement, Fai cracked open the Kuro-egg and lifted the top half off. With Kurogane, stark naked and still lying on the floor, the mage crawled into the other half of the egg and splayed himself across the ninja's body, grabbing hold of Kurogane's arms so that he was sufficiently pinned down.

"And now…" Fai whispered into the ninja's ear "…we have to do something about that expression of yours…"

Without any warning, the mage found a nice spot on the ninja's neck and bit down, getting a wonderful, "Aah!" out of Kurogane as somewhere in the background a camera flashed.

* * *

"Yuuko, there's a letter for you," Watanuki said, handing his employer a white envelope, "It seems to be from that ninja, Kurogane or something."

"Ah! What a surprise!" The witch said, though from her tone, Watanuki could tell she'd been expecting this letter all along. She took the envelope and opened it, taking out a single photograph. In a matter of seconds, a smirk spread across her face, "A little late in the coming but welcome nonetheless…"

Her gaze then traveled to her servant and her smirk widened, "Would you like to see?"

Watanuki sighed, "What do you want?"

"A bottle of sake would be nice," Yuuko said, sweetly.

"Again? I just got you one an hour ago!" A vein throbbed in Watanuki's temple, "You're infuriating…"

The witch smiled and handed him the photograph. It was the oddest picture, Watanuki had ever laid eyes on. That mage from before, dressed in a pink bunny-suit, seemed to be sprawled across Kurogane's unclothed body, which was stuck in half of a polka-dotted pink-and-yellow eggshell. Scrawled in the upper left hand corner were the words, "Happy White Day!" and underneath it, in smaller characters, "photograph and costuming, courtesy of the E.B.F."

"I find Kurogane's expression highly entertaining…don't you think?" Yuuko said, her smirk still present. In fact, if Watanuki wasn't mistaken, Yuuko would have that smirk plastered on her face for days to come.

* * *

**A/N: **There are a lot of gramatical errors and whatnot in this one but you know what? it's late, and I finally got this one done... so I really don't feel like doing any more... yeahyeah, i'm lazier than a bear goinginto hibernation. Well, as I told a lot of people in theA/N formy most recent chappie of "Cry", I am stuck in a boatload of work right now (so pardon the late easterfic as well as future latnesses)Finals are coming up, my graduation project presentation is in two weeks, and I have another poster-sized sketch due this Friday... I'm jam-packed! So until summer comes, don't expect too much from me... I'm really sorry about this but I think I'll only be able to update once a month now... really REALLY sorry, guys! But don't loose hope! I will be back, I promise! Once summer starts, I'll write until my fingers fall off! xDD 

much love,

-Ai


	6. Forever in Flight

**KuroFai Drabbles - AlphaBeta**

**Warning: **shonen-ai

**Rating:** K+ (for shonen-ai)

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all of the characters involved.

**

* * *

**

**Forever in Flight (part 1 of 2)**

It was a night much like any other night, a winter much like the ones before, and a dream that had been reoccurring for weeks… yet there was something about it all that decidedly began to disturb Fai tonight. Kurogane breathed deeply beside him, his chest rising and falling much like the waves of the ocean – strong, powerful, _alive_. That was how everything was with the samurai. He was strong. He was powerful. He was…everything Fai was not, and would never be.

The moonlight fell over their bed in tiny boxes so that only half of the samurai's face was lit. Under the silvery light, Kurogane's facial features seemed even more pronounced than usual. Everything, his nose, his eyes, his cheekbones…they all seemed so free, so prone to change and yet, at the same time, so stable and confident. They held the keys to any expression the samurai chose to take on, for Kurogane was truthful. He never had to think before he changed faces since they were all real… there were no masks in his world.

Fai had a lot of masks, all of which smiled, all of which seemed to overflow with joy, all of which were fake. He hid behind them. They shielded him. From pain. From loss. From _love_. From all things human…

They worked to some extent. Like all masks, many can be fooled but there will always be a select few who cannot – a few who find the hidden cracks. Fai had been hurt once, shed his tears, tore out his heart to feed to the crows, and left… ran away… hollow, empty, he ran away with a mask plastered forever to his face to protect him from any more pain. It had bewitched all that he'd come across… all but one.

One. Just one.

…but one was enough to change everything…

A few nights ago, the mage had been alone on the roof, thinking. About this and that. About the present. About the future. And trying his best to avoid the past. The minutes ticked by and it wasn't long before Kurogane came looking for him.

"What are you doing out here so late?" the samurai asked in his usual gruff tone, but in his hands he held a spare jacket which he promptly threw over the mage's shoulders.

"Stargazing…" Fai said quietly, pulling the jacket closer, "Arigatou…"

For a moment, Kurogane didn't say anything and just turned his head upward. "The sky's empty tonight…" he said at last, "Something's troubling you." Blunt. Straightforward. No question, just a statement that made people feel necessary to explain _why_.

"Kurogane…" The word fell out of the mage's mouth without his consent and his mask fell for an instant… but just an instant. And then he was back in control, with the same smile he always wore glued to his face, "No, not at all. Why would you think that, Kuropyon?"

This time, the samurai just gave him a long stare… a stare that told so much more than anything he could've said. Confusion mixed with a bit of understanding. Annoyance mixed with a bit of acceptance. And something else that Fai just couldn't recognize.

"There are those who run and there are those who stand their ground," Kurogane said simply, "Those who run will learn to stop. They will find something to hold on to. Like a ship, they will find an anchor. They'll have to, because it's the only way to live. …one of these days you'll learn."

The footsteps faded away and a door clicked in the distance but Fai didn't hear a thing. His smile disappeared. The jacket slipped from his shoulders. And he stared into the distance, seeing nothing in particular. _One of these days you'll learn._

He hadn't been overcome with distress, nor had he been shocked. He didn't know what it had been to tell the truth… It was some confused emotion he'd never felt before… or perhaps chose not to feel.

Two days later, Fai began to have that cursed dream.

_There were a group of children playing in a field. They laughed and shouted, ran around in circles until they got dizzy and dropped onto the grass. Their words mingled, echoed, blurred so that not much could be discerned but there was one word they said over and over again. Fai. Fai. Fai._

_It wasn't a very complicated game. One person would be "it" and he would run around with a smile on his face, whilst the others threw rocks at him and called him names. Whoever could break the smile would win that round and get to pick the next victim. It was a brutal game and many times the person "it" would end up bleeding and crying… but no matter what happened, no one seemed to feel like quitting._

_After about three rounds, one of the children's mother came and immediately the kids dropped their stones, cleaning up their bruises so that she wouldn't see any traces of their savagery. But despite their efforts, the mother noticed._

_"I thought I told you kids never to play that game!" she said, glaring at the children._

_They hung their heads and mumbled a few guilty "sorry"s._

_For a few moments, the mother just stood and scowled. Then she slowly shook her head and sat down, "How about I tell you the story behind that game?"_

_The children's eyes lit up and they gathered around, nodding fervently._

_"But first, if I tell you guys, you have to promise me never to play that game again, ok?"_

_More nods._

_"Good," the mother smiled and shifted around a bit so she was comfortable, "A long time ago, in a land forever covered in snow, there was a great magician who committed a terrible crime. He knew that the punishment would be treacherous and if there was one thing in the world he feared, it was pain. So, he decided to run away – far, far away. He ran to many worlds saw many things. Some say he traveled alone, others say he had company. But whether he did or didn't isn't important. What is important is that he pretended not to have a past and rarely ever thought about the future. For him it was always the present, down to the very second. But unfortunately, life is meant to be lived in one place and people who are alive must have a present, a past, and a future. So in the end, he no longer remembered who he was or where he was or how he got there. He just wandered from world to world, forever smiling, until one day he vanished. No one knew where he went, whether he died or not. Some say heaven opened its gates to him when he was in-between worlds."_

…until one day he vanished.

Every time, Fai would wake up with those words ringing in his head. And every time, he wouldn't know what to make of it. It didn't make him particularly fearful, nor did it make him sad enough to cry. It was more of a remorseful sorrow. Something that made his heart ache a little every other second.

He had never mentioned the dream to Kurogane and when they got up in the morning, Fai would always make sure he was beaming like usual. There was no reason for the swordsman to know. And even if there was, the mage denied it's validity because, truth be told, he just didn't want Kurogane to know. He wasn't ready to open himself up yet… there were some secrets he hoped never to reveal to the swordsman.

"Are you ok?" Kurogane asked in a whisper, his breath gently grazing Fai's ear.

Startled out of his ponderings, the mage jumped, "I…" Fai turned his head slightly to look at his lover's face. For a moment, he just stared…silent, still, and for the first time, free of his protective smile, "Kuro…gane…" He had said it again, but this time he couldn't tell if it was by accident or not. The swordsman's red eyes stared back at him and they seemed to be seeing him – _truly_ seeing him – for the first time. They were studying him… taking in every last detail lest they should never "see" him again… and it hurt. Somewhere deep down, it hurt. It hurt to finally realize how alone he truly was. And slowly… in a barely audible whisper, he felt the words tumble out of his mouth… words that he never knew he could say… words that surprised him more than anything ever had in his life.

"Kurogane…save me…"

The swordsman leaned forward and placed a soft, reassuring kiss on Fai's lips, "You've finally learned."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I AM SOOOO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR BEING ON SUCH A LONG HIATUS!

Yeah... and to think I'd come back after **FIVE MONTHS **with this awful piece of writing. ugh...

Wow... I'm really REALLY sorry! I have _got_ to stop neglecting my sites... sigh if only highschool wasn't so stressful. Seeing as how I'm now a junior, I have even more to worry about (PSAT, SAT, and all kinds of standardized blah TT ugh!

Well anyways, I hope you guys will welcome me back and please _please_ forgive me for my prolonged absence. I am alive and well and will continue writing whenever time permits (and you can be sure that I will never go on such a long hiatus again...at least not until I graduate from highschool xD)

**Edit:** Forgot to tell you guys that yes, this is the first part of a 2 part drabble. Part 2 will probably be the "S" chapter so yes, you'll have to wait for it xP sry...


End file.
